Once Upon A Kiss
by GoofyHamster
Summary: "Kiss me a hundred times when you come back.. pinky swear you will?" Sonny's a badass. Definitely not as naive as she once was. And definitely not a lovesick toddler anymore. She's got a role on So Random, but little does she know that she's in for the ride of her life, all because of a stupid agreement made when she was little. Well, at least it involves a hot guy... SonnyXChad
1. Peanut Butter and Cookie

**A/N: I had this idea for this story a long time back, and finally wrote a chapter today... I decided to try posting the first chapter. In case I ****_do_**** end up posting the whole story, I have to warn you- Sonny is ****_completely_**** OOC. Chad is of course still... Chad. Okay, enough talking, you'll get to know the rest of the changes I've made to the original layout of Sonny with a chance. For those who are curious, Sonny and Chad ****_will_**** be working on their respective shows, unlike my previous story 'Once upon a song'. Haha, notice how similar the titles of both stories are? :P Even then, there will be very little focus on the shows and the cast mates. Occasionally yes, there will be parts with them, but hey! The main focus is Sonny and Chad here. To specify things further, Chad. Hehe. Anyway, it's just the main plot I've twisted. The basic characters will remain the same. Soooo... here you go, and I hope you guys enjoy it. Depending upon the criticism I receive, I'll continue uploading. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_General POV:_

Sonny picked up the heavy carton from the ground that contained all the knick-knacks from her dressing table in her room. As she did, her long ebony-brown hair cascaded over her face like a curtain, blocking her vision. She puffed out, blowing a wisp of hair away, right for it to return to its position in a matter of two seconds.

Sonny rolled her eyes as she grumbled to herself and bent back down to place the box back on the ground. With her now free hands, she pushed back her hair. She bent again and picked up the box, only to have her hair tumble over her face again, obscuring her view. She muttered curses and dropped the box with a loud _thud_ and walked to her room.

Well what _used_ to be her room. Apart from a little rubbish and dust here and there, there was nothing much except for a few boxes she still had to take out. Her furniture had already been loaded into the trucks, which the drivers would later drive to the Wisconsin Airport.

Sonny scanned the room, her eyes twinkling as they fell upon what she was looking for. She walked to the cardboard box, leaning down as she sifted through it. She removed a large plastic bag, tied with a large knot. She skillfully untied it, and removed a random scrunchy. She retied the bag and dumped it back into the box, shutting the flaps. Sonny got up and tied her hair into a messy bun that rested atop her head. She smiled in satisfaction and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

She walked to the miserable box that had caused her to do so much effort, and for the third time, lifted it. As she did, her hip bumped hard against the edge of a table.

"Fuck!," she yelped, dropping the box. A surge of pain shot through the middle section of her body, and she winced as she tended to her injured hip. The box narrowly missed her left foot, and Sonny frowned as a few of its contents spilled out of the open flaps and onto the old wooden floor.

Among an alarm clock, old journal and a teddy bear, one of the spilled items was a picture frame. Sonny watched in dismay as it tumbled out of the now overturned box, it's glass shattering and spreading everywhere. Sonny frowned as she bent down again, examining the damage. She carefully removed the picture out of the now glass-less frame, smoothening its edges and examining it. A smile spread across her face as a train of memories flooded her mind- of her and her best friend.

_~Flashback~_

_"Peanut Butter! Slow down!," a five year old girl squealed in her high pitched and childish voice._

_"No Cookie, you have to catch me!," a boy of about six responded, laughing as he got chased by a girl- his best friend._

_The little girl squealed in delight as suddenly, they switched roles and she now found herself being chased by the boy._

_She laughed loudly as the boy caught her from behind, locking his tiny arms around her even tinier waist as they crashed onto the soft grass of his large backyard, laughing just as loud._

_Just then, a click was heard, and the children found the girl's mom holding a camera and grinning at them._

_"Aunt Connie, did you click a picture?," the little boy asked with a fascinated expression on his face._

_Connie nodded, gesturing for the two to come see. They quickly got up, running up to her. Connie bent down and turned the camera screen towards them. It was a beautiful picture; two children playing with each other with not a care in the world. The little boy's dirty-blonde hair was flying in the air, his arms around the girl as she laughed with little wisps of her ebony hair reaching his face. They both were on the ground, the evening sun casting an almost magical glow on them._

_"Cookie! You look so pwu- pree-..," the boy stuttered, his eyes wide with shock as he failed to get a hang of the word._

_The little girl giggled._

_"Do you mean 'pretty', peanut butter?," she offered, smiling wide as she showed off her milk teeth. _

_A blush spread across the boy's face as he nodded, scratching the back of his neck, smiling at his best friend._

_"Yes Cookie, you look very pretty in that picture. Like an.. like an angel!," he said, grinning widely, happy that he was able to remember the correct word._

_The little girl turned red as well, smiling shyly as she looked at the ground, tracing patterns on the ground with her bare feet._

_Connie couldn't help but smile warmly at their cuteness, touched by their innocence and affection towards each other._

_"Aww," she couldn't help but say out loud, leaning to both of them and consecutively placing big kisses on their baby-soft cheeks._

_"Mommy!," the girl yelped, pouting as she turned pink with embarrassment, give her mother pointed looks towards the boy._

_Her mom just laughed, giving her daughter an apology that she very happily accepted, and walked back towards the mansion where the boy lived. She joined her husband and their best friend- the boy's father. The three adults sat around the little tea table close the house, talking as they watched their children play with each other._

_If only they could all do the same thing now..._

_~End Flashback~_

"Sonny! What happened? What did you drop?," a voice called out to Sonny, putting an end to her thoughts as she shook her head and started picking up the pieces of glass.

She heard a few footsteps before she was joined by her mother.

"Oh dear! Sonny, be careful, you'll cut your hand! What did you do?," Connie asked worriedly, her motherly instincts taking over as she lectured her daughter about irresponsibility.

"The picture frame fell out of the box," she replied, holding out the frame-less picture to her mom as proof.

Connie narrowed her eyes as she looked at the picture, before a smile took over her face as she recognized it.

"Ah, I remember that day like the back of my hand. My, doesn't time fly? It's been, what, almost twelve years?," Connie said, smiling and shaking her head as she too replayed the events of that day in her head.

"Yeah, it's kind of sad that it's been that long since I last saw him," Sonny sighed out. If only she could experience it again. If only she could meet _him_ again. She sadly smiled at his memory.

She sighed as she helped her mom clean up the glass and throw it in the trash.

"But it's a good thing we made that agreement...," Connie mumbled incoherently.

"Huh?," Sonny said distractedly as she picked up two boxes and tried to balance them in her arms as she got up and walked.

"Nothing nothing," Connie waved off, replying almost too fast. Sonny ignored her suspicion and continued walking.

"I still can't believe that my daughter is going to be a star in Hollywood!," Connie gushed, as she helped Sonny make trips to the moving trucks with the cartons. There were only a few left, and soon enough, they would be on their way to the airport and to California, Los Angeles to be exact. Sonny had received one of the main roles in one of her favorite television shows- _So Random!_

Sonny's eyes narrowed a bit. Her mom was strangely a little _too_ excited about the fact that they were shifting to Hollywood. Sure, it was great how enthusiastic and all she was, but Connie was literally _obsessed_. She hadn't stopped ranting since a month ago when they received the news from Marshall Pike, the executive producer of _So Random! _Was there something she needed to know about?

Connie had been oblivious to Sonny's suspicions towards her, at least till now. She caught the look on her face, and immediately tried to cover her tracks.

"I just feel like you have grown so much... it's hard to believe that the little girl I once held in my arms is now a teenager on her own television show!," Connie said.

Sonny rolled her eyes at her mom. "Mom, first of all, I'll have four other co-stars. Its not my own show. Second, you _should_ be feeling like I've grown. I'm five foot six, not a twelve inch baby like when I was born."

Connie pinched her daughter's cheeks to annoy her, secretly glad that she forgot about her suspicions.

_It wouldn't be pretty if she found out that she would be meeting Chad. Extremely soon._

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Please do leave a review, I'd love to know if you guys enjoyed reading just as much as I enjoyed writing :D **  
**Tell me if you want me to continue :) **

**XOXO,**  
**-Goofy Hamster.**


	2. A Kiss & A Promise

**A/N: I felt like I should continue with this story, seeing the absolutely _amazing_ response I got.. fourteen reviews in the first chapter = mind blown X_X **  
**So here's chapter two, I hope you guys enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Sonny's POV:_

"Mom, are you _kidding_ me?," I said, gawking at what lay right before me.

My mom just laughed, shaking her head.  
"You're surprised huh? Well I decided that we could use an upgrade, after all, my baby's a star!," she said, grinning like a two year old that just entered a candy store for the first time in its life.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure... not that I'm complaining, but seriously. This is bloody huge!," I said, gesturing to the sight in front of me. The house we had in Wisconsin was about the same size, but land in California is much more expensive... I was expecting an apartment or maybe a regular-sized house, not such a large bungalow.. I don't know, but I could probably categorize it under 'mansions' too.

My mom laughed again. "Sweetie, your dad left quite a lot in both our bank accounts. I figured since now you have a beyond well-paying job, using some of the money won't make much of a dent in our finances. And I'm sure you prefer this to an apartment, right?," she explained.

I grinned and nodded. Yes, this was definitely better. My mom gave me a knowing look before handing me a key held by a key chain that had a heart with 'LA' written on it.

"Is this for me?," I questioned.

"Yes, I have my own. Go inside and look around, the last truck still has to arrive. I'll be in once it does."

With that I left, eagerly walking towards the door. On the way, I examined the property. Neatly trimmed rose bushes and topiaries were scattered in a rather organised way around the house, small flowers lining the narrow white stoned path leading to the comparatively wider porch steps. I smiled upon noticing the wooden swing on the porch, gently rocking back and forth with the cool evening breeze.

I took hold of the key and pushed it into the key hole, opening the door with a 'click'.

I shut the door behind me, looking around. Everything was bear since the furniture was yet to be brought in and arranged, but the other than that, it all looked perfect. I could smell the fresh paint, although the house naturally gave off this feel, indicating its age. I guessed it was at least thirty to forty years old.

I started looking around, and I was now on my way up the stairs.

I opened all the doors turn my turn, trying to find my room. There were around four rooms up here, and I knew I'd found my room when I reached the last one, right at the end of the hall, with a red ribbon tied around the doorknob. When I entered the room though, I have to say, I was slightly baffled.

Wouldn't you, if you found a bed large enough to fit ten people in your room, although it isn't yours?

* * *

_~One Week Later~_

I let out a sigh of relief as I shut my closet door. Sue me for being an avid shopper, it was a bitch load of work putting all my clothes and shoes away.

I raved my eyes over my room. All my furniture had arrived, except my bed. Hah, why am I not surprised? I even questioned my mom about the extra large bed, but she waved me off. I was kind of suspicious as to why she's been acting so strange recently, bit in the end I let it go.

I smoothened out and sat down on the new lilac and baby blue bedspread, smiling. we had finally made this house a home. Everything looked perfect, and I couldn't have been any happier.

I was brushing my hair when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!," I called out.

My mom poked her head into the room and entered, shutting the door behind her. It was then I noticed the presence of an object in her hand.

"Sonny, you won't believe what I found in one of the boxes for the attic...," she said, handing over the thing in her hand.

I gasped as I saw what it was. A picture... of me and my best friend Chad, when we were little. Kissing. On the lips.

_~Flashback~_

_"Cookie... I'm sorry..."_

_"No Peanut Butter! You can't leave! Why do you have to leave?!," Sonny cried out to Chad._

_"I'm going... Daddy says I have to," he whispered, a single tear falling from his eyes._

_"Chad! we leave in ten minutes! Say goodbye to Sonny!"_

_"Peanut Butter! Come with me!," Sonny said, dragging Chad with her._

_"Close your eyes," she whispered, once they were alone in Sonny's backyard._

_The young boy compiled, doing as commanded. However, his eyes snapped open when he felt something on his lips._

_Sonny pulled back, looking up to meet Chad's eyes, since he was taller._

_He looked back at her, his blue eyes seeming to give of a glow because of the evening sunlight reflecting off them._

_"Kiss me a hundred times when you come back.. pinky swear?," she whispered, her lower lip trembling and the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. _

_"I promise," he replied, squeezing her hands, a sincere look on his face. _

_"I love you Cookie."_

_"I love you too, Peanut Butter"_

"Chad! We have to leave!"

_"I'll miss you Peanut Butter.. please come back soon!"_

"I promise Cookie, I'll be back soon, and I'll kiss you a hundred times.. bye Cookie!"

~One Hour Later~

"Sonny.. sweetie don't cry, I promise Chad will come back, okay? Stop crying... look what mommy has."

Sonny rubbed her puffy red eyes and looked at her mother with curiosity.

"What is it?"

"Look, mommy took a picture."

Sonny turned a little pink when she saw the image of her and Chad kissing on the camera screen.

"Mommy! Why did you take a picture?"

"So that you can remember Chad. I'll get the picture printed, and then you can keep it, okay?"

"Okay mommy."

_~End Flashback~_

I smiled at the memory, running my finger over the picture.

"You still miss him, don't you?," my mom asked.

I bit my lip. "Maybe. Just a little. It's just... it's been so _long_, it's hard to decide," I explained. My mom nodded in understanding, and kissed my cheek.

"Okay Sonny, go to bed now, tomorrow is your first day at the studio! I assume you wouldn't want me to drive you?"

I shook my head.

"Nope, isn't what I got my driver's license and a car. With my own money. I'll drive myself, thank you very much," I said, grinning and sticking out my tongue. My mom rolled my eyes and left, before telling me to go to bed.

I changed into an old but comfortable tank top and a pair of shorts, before turning off the lights and getting into bed. I had to admit, I was a wee bit nervous about my first day at _So Random!_ I have to say, this bed, as large as it was, was extremely comfortable.I pulled the covers up to my chin and shut my eyes, letting sleep take over my body.

* * *

I groaned as my alarm clock noisily ringed, and slapped it multiple times as I tried to hit the snooze button with my eyes shut. I curled over to one side, before springing out of bed after realizing what today was. My first day at my new job. Whoopee...

I did my normal morning duties, and slipped off my clothes and climbed into the shower. After about fifteen minutes, I got out, and wrapped my fluffy pink towel around me, grabbing my blow dryer from where it rested on a shelf near the sink.

I blow dried my hair and it settled into gentle curls like it always did. Satisfied with my hair, I walked to my closet.

Switching on the light, I started sifting through the racks. I settled with black skintight high waisted leggings, a loose lacy red top to tuck in, and my favorite black crop leather jacket. Tucking the clothes under one arm, I moved to the rack with my shoes and bent down to pick up a pair of black pumps. I took everything out side and flicked off the light, shutting the door behind me.

I dried myself thoroughly and wore everything, adjusting my top as I walked to the dressing table. I carefully peered at my face in it's reflection in the full length mirror. I just put on some Mascara, and my favorite red lipstick, which I wore almost everywhere. Besides, it completely matched my top.

I grabbed my phone from it's charger and slipped it into a pocket in my leggings, and after glancing at the strong sunlight pouring in from the open window, I grabbed my shades. I don't like carrying bags or purses around, it's like dragging a dead body with you everywhere you go. What a waste. I took my car keys, and finally glanced at myself in the mirror. I looked just like I wanted to. Happy, I walked out of the door, and down the stairs.

"Hey mom," I called out, as I saw her in the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie! Are you leaving?," she called back.

I walked to her and kissed her cheek, nodding.

"Yep, bye mom, I don't want to be late," I said, glancing at the clock hanging in the kitchen.

"Okay, you sure you know how to get there?," she asked.

"Yeah, I have the directions with me. Bye!"

"Bye honey, have fun!"

I left the house, and shut the door, walking to the garage.

I smiled at my black Porsche, that my mom gifted me for my sixteenth birthday after I'd gotten my driver's license. Luckily, she had arrived just yesterday, and I'd had time to go get her washed at the nearest car wash. So worth it.

I unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat, slipping on my shades as the sun blazed over my convertible. I revved up the engine and stepped on the gas, turning on the radio.

* * *

I looked at the building looming over me as I got out of my car in the parking lot of the studio. The posters for all the shows filmed in the studio were plastered on the walls of the buildings, and I smiled seeing my face on the poster of _So Random!._

The watch guard seemed to recognize me from advertisements, because he smiled and opened the door for me. I politely returned the smile, and took a deep breath as I entered the building.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to end the chapter... hehe... so please leave reviews, I would love to hear what you thought about this chapter, and I'm open to suggestions and opinions for future ones :) **

**XOXO,**  
**-Goofy Hamster.**


	3. Not exactly the best introduction

**A/N: OMGF, SO MANY REVIEWS IN JUST TWO CHAPTERS!? I swear to god, I am freaking out right now! Thank you guys sooo much. I'm also sorry for the late update, I just have my fingers crossed that there are people still reading this. If you are, I hope you enjoy this chappy! :) **

* * *

_Sonny's POV:_

"...And this is our dressing room!," Tawni exclaimed dramatically as she threw open the door to the door leading to the room said.

I rolled my eyes but smiled as I entered the room, taking in it's appearance. It was pretty large, but too pink for my liking. I blinked a couple of times, trying to let my eyes get used to the excessively bright room.

My eyes fell upon the other side of the room, which to my relief was light lavender themed. Just looking at Tawni's pink top with a lighter shade of pink leggings, I knew that the pink side was all hers.

I walked to my side, and put down my shades and glasses on the brown dressing table. I liked my side of the dressing room, it was very comforting, in it's own way.

Tawni smiled at me and nodded in approval of my actions, and plopped herself on the chair of her own dressing table, fawning over her reflection in the mirror.

I internally groaned in horror, I just hoped she would be a good cast mate and roommate, although I'm not so sure that someone as... Tawni-ish as her would get too well along with someone like me.

I cast away my thoughts. Either way, I was on the show, regardless of how she behaved. Shrugging to myself, I politely excused myself from Tawni, who just nodded her head distractedly.

Rolling my eyes again, I left the dressing room with my phone.

* * *

I sat down alone at a table in the cafeteria, not too far from my cats mates though. I'd finally met all of them and my producer; Marshall. They were all extremely kind and polite; don't get me wrong, but I preferred to stay isolated. That's just how I like it.

As I sat there with my legs folded eating a slice of pizza I'd somehow persuaded the lunch lady to give me; they served nothing but bullshit in the cafeteria here; I slowly studied everyone in the cafeteria, the shades covering my eyes concealing them effectively. Like how awkward would it be if some random dude I don't even know caught me staring at him?

I was peacefully chewing my pizza, when I felt a presence behind me. Turning around, I raised my eyebrows at some blonde guy looking at me in a rather creepy way.

Swallowing my last bite, I dusted my hands and rested them on my lap.

"May I help you?," I asked in a bored voice.

"Hey there hottie, the name's Brandon. I think you're cute. Wanna go out with me?"

I just raised an eyebrow at the bluntness of this 'Brandon' dude. I looked him over. He might just pass for cute, nothing more. Definitely not my type.

"No thanks. Are you done?," I asked, my tone still bored.

He just scowled at me.

"What, you don't want to go out with me? Come on, don't be a tease, you know you want me," he said, winking.

I shuddered. This guy gave me the creeps.

Just then, another guy walked towards my table. Ugh. He had brown floppy bangs covering his eyes, and they bounced with every step he took. I couldn't even see his face.

"Damn girl, You must be turnin' a lot of heads!"

Rolling my eyes, I got up. Like I'd ever want to go out with a guy that looks like a sheepdog.

"And you must be turning a lot of stomachs," I said, smirking.

Both guys gaped at me, and I laughed to myself as I walked away from their sorry rejected asses, to my cast mate's table.

Nico let out a low whistle as I sat down on an empty chair at the table.

"Shit, did you see their faces?!," he exclaimed, before laughing.

I smirked and shrugged.

"Those guys were douches. I could just make out."

"I don't remember the last time I saw either of them getting rejected by anyone in the studio!," Tawni gushed.

"Seriously? They're so not cute," I replied. It was true, I'd seen dozens of guys much cuter than them.

Tawni raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged in response, not knowing how to reply.

A couple of minutes passed, and eventually the people in the cafeteria stopped gaping and pointing towards me. Geez, didn't these people know that it's rude to stare?

My cast mates conversed with each other, but I didn't involve myself much in whatever they were talking about. Honestly, I couldn't care less.

Zora looked at her watch.

"Guys, it's almost time for rehearsal. We should go change before Marshall gets angry and burns away even the little hair he has on his top."

All of them laughed, before nodding and getting up. I stood up as well, and all of us spilt up to go to our respective dressing rooms, Tawni and I walking together to go to ours.

* * *

"Okay you can turn around," said Tawni.

I turned, and saw Tawni pick up her script from her dressing table, clad in her queen bee costume.

"Get ready fast, we'll be at the set. See you in ten!," she said, before walking out of the room, shutting it behind her so I could change.

I didn't respond, just picked up my costume that I was handed. I sighed as I put it back on the red loveseat, and proceeded to remove my clothes.

I was now just in my underwear, when I realized that a set of underclothes came with the costume. I rolled my eyes. Great, who cares what underwear you wear?

Anyway, I decided to just wear what I was supposed to. So, I unclasped my black lace strapless bra, and it fell to the ground like I expected it to.

What I didn't expect though, was a click of a door. Followed by a person staring at me in horror. Followed further by the fact that that person was a guy.

I screamed. He screamed. I quickly tried to cover myself with my bee costume. Bad idea, because I pierced my thigh with the stinger. Once again, I screamed loudly, my thigh stinging with pain.

Bloody hell, why the fuck wasn't this guy leaving?

He just stared at my face in shock, his blue eyes wide and his mouth twisted in an expression I couldn't quite identify.

"You fucking perverted asshole, get the fuck out before I slap your ogling face all the way to Timbuktu!," I screeched, throwing a pillow at his pretty little face. It hit him square in the face, and he blinked his doe - like eyes, quickly slamming the door shut behind him as he left, but not before I caught the raging shade of scarlet that took over his whole face, neck, and ears.

I collapsed onto the love seat, trying to process what exactly had just happened.

I shook my head. I'd have to deal with this later; right now I had to get ready for rehearsals.

As I wore my costume, one tiny little thing kept haunting me...

_Who was that guy? _

* * *

**A/N: Sooo? What do you think about the story? Hahaha, I had so much fun writing this! XD Maybe it went a little too fast? Sorry, I was excited. Imagine the look on Sonny and Chad's - Yes, if you haven't guessed it by now, that guy was Chad - faces! xD SUUUPER RED! .**

Please do leave your reviews :)

XOXO,

- Goofy Hamster.


	4. The twist of fate

**A/N: Thank you guys for the support, I hope you guys like this chapter :)**

* * *

_General POV: _

Sonny slammed the front door hard; very very hard behind her as she slumped to the ground, exhausted after her first day at _So Random!._

She still couldn't get over the stupid fact that she'd been stupid enough to not lock the door before changing. She wanted to bang her head into a wall, but she didn't want to deal with the bruises that would be sure to follow. So instead, she resolved to slamming the door as hard as she could, and that was pretty hard.

"Sonny dear! Is that you? How many times have I told you to not slam the door!," Connie called out from the kitchen.

Sonny grumbled to herself about something along the lines of typical mothers and bad timings.

She trudged to the kitchen in a manner not much different from a zombie's, and had she not had such a strong passion for comedy, she would have taken up the role of a zombie in an upcoming film or Tv serial. No doubt that the role would have been handed over to her in the blink of an eye.

"How was it?," Connie questioned excitedly.

Sonny shrugged in response, and Connie sighed. Well, it's not like she expected anything much different from her daughter anyway. She sometimes worried about her. This girl lacked delicacy as a young seventeen year old, and she wasn't vain like other girls her age; neither was she demure. Connie always pushed her into wearing cuter, girly and more brighter clothes, but no. Sonny preferred to stay in her dark badass ones. Not that they weren't nice, but once; just once, Connie wished Sonny would dress in the pretty dresses and skirts she bought for her, like she did as a child. But that little girl with a love for pink tutu's and a bright smile on her face 24/7 had gone missing twelve years ago, and was never found.

At least Sonny looked presentable for the outside world. Connie saw the way the male species gawked at her daughter, but at home she never found Sonny in anything except her large, oversized T-shirts and sneakers.

Sonny studied the large amount of food Connie was preparing. A quantity definitely not made to serve two. More like.. four or five.

"Mom, what's all the food for? Are we having guests over or something?," Sonny asked, piling her hair up into a bun, her bangs framing her face gracefully.

Connie hesitantly nodded, not looking at her daughter.

Sonny narrowed her eyes. Her mother couldn't possibly have already made friends here... who was coming?

"Oh, who's coming?," Sonny asked.

"Important guests. Sonny darling, look at the time, it's already half past five. Please, go get ready. And for heaven's sake, please wear what I've picked out. Its on your bed. And do your hair, put makeup, just look... pretty. Please?"

Sonny pondered for a moment. Who were these important people coming anyway?

She sighed.

"Fine. I'll get... dressed up. But just this once okay?"

Connie gratefully sighed, nodding with a smile.

"Thank you, now go. You only have an hour."

Sonny nodded as she left the kitchen, and Connie watched her go with a small smile.

_Poor child, I'm sure she'll be surprised when she comes back._

* * *

Sonny carefully dabbed away the water on her body with her towel, wrapping it around her when she was done.

She then studied the outfit her mother had picked out for her to wear.

It was definitely pretty, she couldn't deny that. Her mother had good taste. She would know, since half her closet was full of unused dresses, skirts, heels, accessories and other things her mother had picked out in the course of two years, that Sonny had never worn once. She just didn't like to.

Sonny carefully picked up the dress. It was a unique shade of light blue, a shade she'd seen somewhere before, but she couldn't remember. It was a beautiful color, and she recalled seeing it just recently. The dress was short and strapless, with a tight corset. A lighter shade of the dress in the form of a strip weaved the middle portion like a belt, with a single silver bow encrusted with glittering diamonds on the left. The lower half was of the same color as the corset, but made of layers of silky lacy net poofing out from the centre, giving the dress a very pretty, tutu effect. The dress in fact looked like a ballerina's, except that it was more graceful and sophisticated, and much more beautiful. Sonny wondered where her mother even found the dress.

Sonny softly smiled before gently placing the dress back on her bed. She walked to her closet and took out a matching set of underwear; a skimpy strapless white bra with a matching white thong. Yep, her mother made her wear _thongs_. What mother did that?

Sonny let her towel fall to the ground, and she slipped on her underwear. She adjusted the strap of the bra, and walked back to her bed. She picked up the dress, and taking a deep breath, she slipped into it. The dress fell perfectly on her, the tight corset hugging her petite waist and laying extra emphasis on her cleavage. The last of the lacy tutu reached mid thigh, showing off her long, slender legs. Sonny walked to her dressing table, sitting down in front of it with a sharp intake of air.

Sonny tapped the screen of her iPhone, her eyes widening as she realized she only had twenty more minutes to do her hair _and_ her makeup.

She quickly started to work on it. Finally, those hundreds of cosmetic products from Mac Connie bought for her daughter were coming in use.

Sonny applied foundation, and put a light layer of pale pink blush. Just a little, to bring a glow to her rosy cheeks.

Sonny had amazingly clear and even toned skin, so she didn't require much makeup. But for the sake of her mother, she continued. She put a pale silvery blue shade of eyeshadow on her eyelids, adding a layer of dark Mascara to make her big brown eyes pop.

Finally, she daintily applied a sheer but glimmering pink shade of lipgloss on her rosy full lips. The lipgloss gave her the final touch, and it made her lips glow like gems every time they caught the light.

Seeing that she only had twelve minutes left, Sonny quickly moved onto her hair. She studied it for a few seconds. She decided to leave it in her signature curls, seeing as they went well with the dress.

She ran her brush through it, sweeping hr bangs to one side, setting her curls in a manner she approved of.

Smiling at her reflection, Sonny got up to go see the heels her mother had picked. They were a pair of sparkling silver platform heels, the heel about five and a half inches high.

Sonny slipped her feet into them, her height increasing tremendously as she rose to her full height.

Sonny gave herself a final glance at the mirror. She had perfectly toned, lightly tanned, and woundless skin, not a single scratch or bruise anywhere.

So at least there's some benefit of always wearing leggings and jackets.

As an after thought, Sonny added a silver chain with an infinity sign, encrusted with diamonds. The necklace landed perfectly right below her cleavage.

All in all, Sonny didn't think it was possible to look any more perfect. In fact, she was a little uncomfortable by knowing the fact that she looked a little too perfect for her liking. But she still liked it.

Shrugging, she picked up her phone and walked out of her room, and down the stairs.

* * *

Sonny peeped her head through the kitchen, where her mother was making the final preparations for the dinner.

Sensing her presence, Connie looked up from the bowl of salad she was preparing, her jaw falling as she did.

"Sonny.. is that really you?"

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, I am Linda, ruler of the underworld. I have taken possession of your daughter's body," Sonny replied, sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

Connie clasped her hands and nestled them upon her lips, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh my darling, you look so beautiful... If only your father were alive here to see you," she whispered, ignoring Sonny's earlier note of sarcasm.

Sonny immediately melted at her mother's words, rushing towards her and wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh mum.. thank you," Sonny whispered into her mother's shoulder.

Connie hugged back for a split second, before pushing away her daughter.

Sonny looked at her mother in confusion as Connie wiped the tears in her eyes.

"Nothing sweetie, I just don't want you to ruin your makeup," she laughed.

Sonny smiled as she nodded. She was glad the guests hadn't yet arrived.

It was only then she realized that her mother too had dressed up, her clean cut short hair neatly framing her face, and an elegant black dinner dress on her body. She too wore heels, though shorter and less sparkly than Sonny's.

A few more minutes passed, and Sonny helped Connie finish with all the dinner preparations.

Just as Sonny finished laying the last fork on the table, the bell rang. Connie and Sonny looked at each other, and Connie told her daughter to go stand and wait by the table.

Sonny did so, and watched her mom disappear around a corner as she headed to the door.

A few seconds later, she heard voices and laughter. She could make out her mom's voice, and the voices of two unidentified men.

The voices got closer and closer, before suddenly, three people were in front of Sonny. Her mom, a strangely familiar man and an even more strangely familiar boy, now stood in front of her.

"Sonny! You remember Uncle Jonathan and Chad, right?," Connie exclaimed happily.

Sonny's eyes widened as her mind was flooded with memories. Of course, how on earth could she forget?

Yet, she weakly nodded.

"Sonny dear! My my, I haven't seen you in twelve years... you look absolutely breathtaking. Come here, give your old uncle a hug," Jonathan said warmly.

Sonny smiled, going to her uncle for a hug. She had always loved Uncle Jonathan like a second father, he was a warm and loving man.

As Sonny was released, she finally noticed Chad, the boy she hadn't seen in twelve years, yet who she could recognize even before she came to know of his identity.

She took in his appearance as he remained engaged in conversation with Connie. He wore a tight white shirt, not doing much to conceal his perfectly chiseled chest with his abs in all his perfect glory. He wore a leather jacket on his shirt, his arms no doubt perfectly toned and muscular. _Damn_, Sonny thought. _I never knew someone so beautiful could exist in real life, and then_ boom. _He happens to exist._

Sonny then moved to his face. She gulped.

Chad was looking at her, his mesmerizing blue doe like eyes wide and looking right at hers. He had large blue eyes, and perfect complexion. If any, Chad seemed to have shaved all of his facial hair. He had a strong looking jaw, and Sonny smiled to herself upon noticing the perfectly adorable dimples on his face that appeared when he smiled at something Connie said. Sonny remembered loving them even as a kid, the crinkles appearing every time he laughed.

Chad had long eyelashes, and dirty blonde hair. Just looking at it made Sonny want to run her hands through it, but she knew better than to toss her dignity just like that out the window. _  
_

"Come come, lets eat first, we have the whole night to talk!," Connie said excitedly, leading everyone to the table. Sonny sat across from Chad, Connie next to Chad and Jonathan opposite her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

An hour had passed, and a lot of talking had been done.

However, it was mostly Connie and Jonathan that did the talking, though half their questions were directed either at Sonny or Chad.

Sonny and Chad both had learnt that they apparently worked at the same studios, Chad the star of the infamous series _Mackenzie Falls, _and Sonny the newest cast member of the equally famous comedy show _So Random!. _

Both knew of the rivalry between their shows, but didn't hate each other for it.

Both recalled their nicknames for each other, and continued using them for the rest of their conversations.

However, Sonny couldn't help but notice that Chad was a little uncomfortable. She couldn't tell why.

Soon though, dinner ended.

"Sonny, take Chad to your room or something... Uncle Jonathan and I have an important... matter to discuss. We'll get back to you in some time," Connie explained, gesturing Sonny and Chad to leave.

Sonny shrugged, and got up, signaling Chad to get up as well.

Both adults watched their teenaged children leave, not uttering a word before they were well out of hearing range.

* * *

"Soo.. this is my room," Sonny said, flipping on her light as she waved her hand to her room, showing it to Chad.

Chad however, didn't really react, but took in Sonny's room and walked to her bed, standing by it.

Sonny frowned as she followed him, trying to figure out what the hell the guy's problem was.

Sonny watched Chad fidget uncomfortably. The boy she used to be best friends with at one point hadn't directly uttered a single word towards her since they met an hour and a half ago for the first time in twelve years. Or so she thought.

As Sonny studied him a bit longer, she took in his toned arms, quite visible now since he had taken off his obstructive jacket, though it looked hot on him.

She looked at him for a few minutes more, before a look of confusion seeped over her, being replaced by one of shock not too later.

She gasped, attracting Chad's attention.

"Y-you... _You_!," she sputtered, pointing a finger at him, flabberghasted.

Chad's eyes immediately widened, knowing exactly what she had just realized. My my, wasn't _she_ a tube light.

"Oh.. my.. god. Y-you... you perverted asshole! You're the one that walked in on me today! _You!,"_ she exclaimed.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Well, took you long enough," he said sarcastically, his voice smooth and calm, whereas Sonny was hyperventilating in comparison.

Sonny scoffed loudly at that, glaring at him, although her cheeks were red.

Chad rolled his eyes again.

"You know what? I'm sort of uncomfortable. I'm just going to leave now."

_That's the last straw_, Sonny thought. She was fuming with anger now, like a volcano about to explode.

"You?!_ You're_ uncomfortable?! How the fuck do you think _I_ feel?!," She yelled.

"Look, it was an accident. I didn't mean it," Chad said, his tone still as calm as ever.

Little this the brawling teenagers know, their parents had just come up to call them.

"Accident? How do you _accidentally_ walk in on a naked girl!?," Sonny yelled.

"_What_!?," Jonathan and Connie yelled in unison. Talk about bad timing.

_"He walked in on me!"_

Sonny was practically screaming at the top of her lungs by now. She couldn't accept the fact that somebody had seen her naked. It wasn't like she was a virgin, but that didn't mean she wasn't the conservative type of girl.

"I did not!," Chad protested, finally letting go of the creepily calm behavior.

"Y-y-you saw Sonny naked?," Jonathan stammered.

"A little bit," Chad replied.

Connie clapped her hands and shrieked, surprising everyone.

"This is great, now we'll have no problems!"

Chad and Sonny exchanged confused glances.

"Uhh... Connie, this may not be the best time to tell them..."

"Oh never mind, just tell them, or I'll tell them myself!," Connie threatened.

"Um.. okay, let me handle this. Chad, son.. remember when I told you that we'd be coming here for dinner because of an agreement I had with Sonny's parents when she and you were little?," Jonathan asked, slightly nervous.

"Yeah, so?," Chad asked, completely disinterested.

"Well...," Jonathan couldn't say it. Connie jumped to the middle with a grin so wide, it almost reached her pinkish ears.

"Okay, listen up! Chad, Sonny, you two.. are going to be engaged!," Connie exclaimed.

There was a pin drop silence. Jonathan internally groaned.

_'Three.. two.. one..,'_ he mentally counted down.

_"WHAT?!_," Sonny and Chad roared, probably disturbing the whole neighborhood.

Sonny and Chad looked at each other with their eyes popping out of their sockets. Jonathan was wiping the sweat from his forehead, while blinking rather fast.

"Oh, and Chad!," Connie added. "I really want three grandkids. Two girls and a boy, you got that?," Connie said without any evidence of embarrassment.

"P-please be gentle..," Jonathan stuttered, clearly scared.

"_WHAAAAAAT!?_," Sonny and Chad roared once more, even louder than before if possible.

"Great. Now all hell has been set loose," Jonathan grumbled.

_Ain't life just peachy?_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so maybe it _did_ go a little too fast... I hope it didn't bother you. So, what did you guys think about the twist in the story xD ? Do review, I'd love to hear your suggestions :)**

**Peace out Suckas! xD **

**XOXO,**  
**-Goofy Hamster.**


End file.
